Úmmei
by Nephtys Rayesh
Summary: ViB Obwohl Lisa nach wie vor unsterblich in David verliebt ist, erkennt sie, dass er im Moment einen wahren Freund dringend nötig hat.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Danke an planet p, der mich auf die ViB Kategorie hingewiesen hat.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Verliebt in Berlin, noch die Darsteller. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit meiner Geschichte.

Úmmei – (Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur)

Kapitel I

Lisa Plenske saß in der S-Bahn Richtung Berlin und blickte aus dem Fenster. Doch ihre Augen sahen nichts von der Landschaft, die draußen an ihn vorbei rauschte. Ihre Gedanken waren nach innen gekehrt, wie so oft in ihrem Leben. Nach drei Wochen Urlaub war heute ihr erster Arbeitstag und mit einem selbstironischen Lächeln wunderte sie sich, ob die Firma die drei Wochen ohne sie überlebt hatte.

Lisa wusste, das sie nicht viele körperliche Vorteile hatte. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, fiel ihr kein einziger Grund ein, warum sich ein Mann körperlich zu ihr angezogen fühlen sollte. Ihr Leben lang war ihr das einerlei gewesen. Sie hatte sich in der Schule auf ihre Ausbildung konzentriert, denn anders als die meisten Teenager wusste sie, was sie wollte. Einen guten Abschluss, dann ein Studium und danach einen guten Arbeitsplatz. Jungs hatten in ihrer Planung keinen Platz, selbst, wenn es welche gegeben hätte, die sie näher kennen lernen wollten. Der einzige Junge und später Mann in ihrem Leben war Jürgen und er war ihr bester und auch einziger Freund.

Als sie bei Kerima Moda angefangen hatte, waren ihre Überzeugungen immer noch felsenfest. Sie wollte Karriere machen, oder wenigsten einen interessanten, gut bezahlten Job um einmal etwas aus sich zu machen und aus Göberitz raus zu kommen. Dann kam David Seidel. Als sie ihn das erste mal sah, wusste sie sofort, das sie sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte, allerdings war sie ein Realist und so wusste sie auch dass Männer wie David kein Interesse an Frauen wie Lisa hatten.

Als sie dann den Job als seine persönliche Assistentin bekommen hatte, war sie überglücklich, nun konnte sie eng mit ihm zusammenarbeiten und ihn nebenbei noch anhimmeln, unauffällig natürlich. Und obwohl sie oft in Tag- und Nachtträume mit ihm verfiel war ihr dennoch immer bewusst, das sie nie eine Chance bei ihm haben würde. Nicht nur, weil sie so ein hässliches Entlein war, sonder auch, weil er mit der wunderschönen, netten Mariella verlobt war und obwohl sie von mehreren seiner Affären gewusst hatte und auch einige gedeckt hatte konnte sie ihn einfach nicht als etwas anderes als einen Traummann sehen.

Als Lisa aus dem Fahrstuhl trat und zu ihrem Schreibtisch vor Davids Büro ging, konnte sie ihren Augen kaum trauen. Auf ihrem Tisch stapelten sich nur so die Ordner und Mappen. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gesagt, David hätte alles einfach für sie liegen lassen, um ihr einen netten Empfang zu bereiten. Lisa seufzte leicht und ging erst einmal zu Agnes ins Catering, um sich einen Muntermacher zu besorgen.

Diese begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln und stellte ihr ohne Kommentar ihren wundervoll starken Kaffee vor die Nase. Agnes wusste einfach immer das richtige zu tun oder sagen.

„Guten Morgen, Agnes. Danke." Bedankte sich Lisa mit einem großen, Zahnspangen freien Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Kleines. Hey, wo ist denn deine Zahnspange geblieben?" Wenn möglich wurde Lisas Lächeln noch größer.

„Ich wurde endlich von dem scheußlichen Ding befreit. So ich muss dann auch gleich loslegen. Etwas Ordnung in das Chaos bringen."

„Tu das, David hatte wirklich keinen Kopf, sich um viel zu kümmern." Lisa wunderte sich über Agnes' komischen Kommentar, beschloss aber, nicht nachzufragen, sondern ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen.

Einige Stunden später war Lisa vollkommen in ihrer Arbeit vertieft. David war kurz nach ihr gekommen und hatte sie nur kurz begrüßt. Danach hatte er sich in sein Büro verzogen und war bis jetzt nicht wieder zum Vorschein gekommen. Es ging bereits auf Mittag zu, als Mariella mit einer finsteren Mine angelaufen kam und ohne ein Wort zu Lisa zu sagen in Davids Büro verschwand. Lisa hatte sich schon lange daran gewöhnt, das keiner sie beachtete und arbeitete einfach weiter, doch nach kurzer Zeit hörte man laute Stimmen aus dem Büro. Lisa konnte zwar nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde, doch dem Tonfall nach stritten sich die beiden heftig. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Mariella stürmte heraus.

Lisa nahm sich vor, ihre Nase nicht in Sachen zu stecken, die sie nichts angingen und vergrub sich wieder in der Arbeit.

Es war Freitag. Lisa war nun schon wieder ihre erste Woche bei Kerima und täglich hatte es Streit zwischen David und Mariella gegeben. Manchmal sogar mehrmals am Tag. Wie Lisa von Agnes herausgefunden hatte, hatten diese Streitereien begonnen, kurz nachdem sie in Urlaub gegangen war, weswegen David ihr auch so viel Arbeit liegen gelassen hatte. Sie war ihrem Entschluss, sich nicht einzumischen, bis jetzt treu geblieben, doch als Mariella wieder einmal aus Davids Büro stürmte, konnte sie nicht mehr anders. Sie musste sehen, wie es David ging.

Sie stand auf, klopfte kurz an Davids Bürotür und öffnete sie ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Sie lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und musterte David. Dieser hatte seine Arme auf den Tisch aufgestützt und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Lisa haderte noch kurz, bevor sie einen vorsichtigen Schritt ins Zimmer machte, doch ihr Chef regte sich nicht.

„David?" Fragte sie zögernd. Sein Kopf fuhr herum und er hatte einen wilden Blick in seinen Augen, als ob er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie hier war.

„Was?" Herrschte er sie an. Als er jedoch ihre vor den Kopf gestoßene Mine sah, seufzte er leicht.

„Tut mir leid, Lisa. Ist schon in Ordnung. Könntest du mich alleine lassen und niemanden herein lassen?" Er sah aus wie ein geprügelter Hund und Lisa wollte ihn am liebsten in die Arme nehmen und ihm zuflüstern, das alles wieder gut werden würde.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, um ihm zu zeigen, das sie verstanden hatte und ging wieder aus dem Büro und schloss die Türe leise hinter sich. Sie setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz, begann aber nicht sofort wieder mit ihrer Arbeit. Erst musste sie ein bisschen nachdenken. Sie hatte sich in David verliebt, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Dieses Gefühl war auch nicht verflogen, sondern nur noch stärker geworden je besser sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Deshalb schmerzte es sie besonders, ihn so zu sehen. Doch sie erkannte, dass er in dieser schwierigen Zeit einen wahren Freund brauchte und wenn Lisa dieser Freund sein wollte, musste sie ihre Gefühle für ihn in den Hintergrund stellen um sich auf ihn konzentrieren zu können.

Lisa seufzte leise. Leicht würde das sicher nicht werden, doch für David würde sie es versuchen und es auch schaffen. Nun, da sie ihren Entschluss gefasst hatte, fühlte sie sich etwas besser. Mit neuem Elan stürzte sie sich in ihre Arbeit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mehrere Wochen später war das Klima bei Kerima angespannter denn je. David und Mariella beschränkten ihre Streitgespräche nicht mehr nur auf sein Büro, sondern fetzten sich auch außerhalb, sodass es jeder hören konnte. Niemand wusste genau, um was es ging, aber jeder erzählte gern seine Ansicht.

Lisa wollte David so gut es ging zur Seite stehen, da er und Mariella offensichtlich gerade in einer Krise steckten und David das zusehens mitnahm, doch sie konnte nur wenig tun, ohne David direkt Hilfe anzubieten. Und selbst dann wusste sie nicht recht, wie sie ihm helfen konnte.

Viele sprachen Lisa darauf an, und anfangs hatte sie den diplomatischen Weg gewählt und die Leute gebeten, keine Gerüchte zu verbreiten und sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, doch nach dem 10. Nachhaken von einer Trainee, die Lisa sonst nie eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, platzte ihr der Kragen und sie blaffte jeden an, der sie auf dieses Thema ansprach.

Nach einem besonders heftigen Streit, der glücklicherweise in Davids Büro stattgefunden hatte, von dem aber dennoch jeder wusste, weil sich der Buschfunk wie ein Strohfeuer ausbreitete, kam Lisa der Gedanke, David hier einmal rauszuholen und ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Als Mariella weggestürmt war wartete Lisa noch ein paar Minuten, um David etwas abkühlen zu lassen, bevor sie in sein Büro ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

David saß in seinem Sessel, hatte der Tür und dem Schreibtisch aber den Rücken gekehrt sodass er Lisa nicht sehen konnte. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel gegenüber von David's Schreibtisch und wartete darauf, dass er sie entdeckte. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre sie nervös hier gesessen oder hätte ihn mit Fragen bombardiert, doch jetzt war sie ruhig und komfortabel in Davids Gegenwart und sie wusste, sie musste ihm Zeit geben, sich zu sammeln.

Nach mehreren Minuten drehte er seinen Sessel um und schien überrascht zu sein, sie hier zu sehen. Er hatte nicht gehört, wie sie sein Büro betreten hatte.

„Lisa?"

„David, ich hab das jetzt lange genug mit angesehen und ich denke, du brauchst mal ein bisschen Abwechslung." David schien überrascht zu sein.

„Abwechslung?"

„Ja. Und zwar sofort." Lisa lächelte, als sie sein verblüfftes Gesicht sah.

„Sofort? Aber das geht nicht. Ich habe Arbeit zu tun." Sie hatte gewusst, dass dieses Argument kommen würde und war darauf gut vorbereitet.

„David, du bist nicht mehr Geschäftsführer und so leid es mir auch tut, das zu sagen, die Firma wird nicht untergehen, wenn du einmal einen halben Tag nicht da bist." Lisa war aufgestanden und an den Tisch getreten. Sie blickte nun auf David hinunter, der eine gute Imitation eines Fisches machte.

„Aber…aber" wollte er einlenken, doch Lisa gab ihm keine Chance. Sie ging um den Tisch herum und stand nun neben ihm.

„Nichts aber. Du kommst jetzt mit mir." Sie ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn aus seinem Stuhl. Obwohl er protestiert hatte, ließ er sich von ihr zur Tür führen. Nachdem Lisa überzeugt war, er würde ihr folgen, ließ sie seinen Arm los und öffnete die Bürotür. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und zusammen gingen sie und ihr Chef zum Aufzug. Als sich die Lifttüren hinter ihnen schlossen, atmete David erleichtert auf. Die Streits mit Mariella hatten ihn angespannt werden lassen, wann immer er Kerima betrat.

Die beiden verließen das Geschäftsgebäude und Lisa ging in Richtung Park los. David ging wortlos neben ihr her, was für sie einen großen Vertrauensbeweis bedeutete. David musste immer alles wissen und dass er jetzt mit ihr ging, ohne einen blassen Schimmer zu haben, was sie mit ihm vorhatte, bedeutete Lisa viel.

Nach einigen Minuten passierten sie eines der Eingangstore des Parks, doch Lisa ging den Parkweg zielstrebig weiter, noch nicht an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Gerne kam Lisa hier her, um einfach durch die Natur zu schlendern und sich die Blumen anzusehen oder die Menschen zu beobachten, doch heute war ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf David gerichtet. Dieser schien die wundervolle Farbenpracht um sich herum gar nicht wahrzunehmen, er blickte stoisch geradeaus und folge ihrer Führung.

Nach einem kurzen Marsch waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Ein Teil des Parks war abgegrenzt und mit großen Strohballen und Holzwänden gespickt. Als Lisa vor dem Gebäude stehen blieb, riss das David aus seinen Grübeleien. Er schaute sich erschrocken um und sein Blick blieb an dem Plakat hängen, das in einem Schaufenster hing.

„Paintball?" fragte er ungläubig. Lisa lachte kurz auf.

„Das beste Mittel, einmal alles zu vergessen und sich so richtig zu amüsieren."

„…Aber…aber unsere Klamotten…?" Lisa schnappte sich wieder seinen Arm und zog ihn durch die Eingangstüre, während sie es ihm erklärte.

„Wir können uns Overalls, Schuhe und Schutzbrillen ausleihen. Dazu bekommen wir ein Tasche voller mit Wasserfarbe gefüllter Munition." David war wirklich sprachlos und so konnte sie für sich und ihn alles ausleihen und schob ihn in Richtung Männerumkleide. Sie selbst verschwand in der Frauenumkleide und wenige Minuten später stand sie auf dem Feld hinter dem Haus. Sie wartete ungeduldig, dass David erschien und richtete ihre Munitionstasche so, dass sie sie später nicht stören würde. Als sie schon dachte, David hätte die Chance ergriffen und sei abgehauen, trat er aus der Tür und hielt seine eigene Tasche in seiner Hand. Unsicher blickte er über das Feld, das still vor ihnen lag. Um diese Zeit kam hier selten jemand vorbei, es war gerade 11 Uhr Vormittags.

„Lisa, ich weiß nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass ich so was mag. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Lisa hatte ihm eine Munitionskapsel über den Kopf geschlagen und sein ganzes Haar war nun leuchtend grün. Laut lachend rannte Lisa von ihm weg, um Schutz hinter einem Strohballen zu suchen.

David war fassungslos. Lisa, seine schüchterne Assistentin, hatte ihm gerade neongrüne Farbe über den Kopf gehauen. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er wütend auf sie sein sollte, oder einfach lachen sollte. Doch bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, kam ihm ihre ausgelassene Art gerade eben in den Sinn. Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Sie schien glücklich und sorgenfrei zu sein. Nun, wenn ihr dieses Spiel half, vielleicht würde es ihm auch helfen. Mit einem Kampfschrei und einem „Das bedeutet Krieg!" rannte er auf ihren Strohballen zu und die Schlacht begann.

Lisa und David jagten sich so lange gegenseitig über das Feld bis sie erschöpft und lachend nebeneinander ins Stroh fielen. Beide fühlten sich total kaputt, aber auch sehr glücklich. Sie lachten, als sie sahen, wie bunt sie waren und diskutierten darüber, wer nun gewonnen hatte. Am Ende drohte Lisa ihm mit ihrer letzten Patrone, leuchtend pink, und David räumte ein, dass sie beide Sieger waren. Lisa ließ von ihm ab und als sie genug Energie gesammelt hatten, um sich wieder bewegen zu können, rappelten sie sich auf und gingen in die Umkleidekabinen.

David war als erstes fertig geduscht und angezogen und wartete auf Lisa vor dem Haus. Bei den Duschen hatte es ein Regal gegeben, in dem man sich verschiedene Shampoos, Duschgels und andere Hygieneartikel herausnehmen konnte, damit man die Farbe abbekam. David konnte sich gar nicht genug wundern, wie sehr er sich heute amüsiert hatte. Der Tag hatte schlecht angefangen und war dann so schlimm geworden, dass er nicht mehr gewusst hatte, ob er all diesen Druck noch lange aushalten würde. Doch Lisa, seine fantastische Assistentin, hatte das gemerkt und beschlossen, dass er es wert war, gerettet zu werden. Oft dachte er daran, wie er Lisa am Anfang ihrer Zusammenarbeit behandelt hatte und das sie doch immer zu ihm gehalten hatte und ihm geholfen hatte, wo es nur ging. Zugegeben, sie war nicht besonders hübsch, und darauf hatte David immer als erstes bei einer Frau geachtet, doch das machte sie mit ihrer Liebenswürdigkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft mehr als wett. Ohne sie hätte er die letzten Monate wohl nicht überlebt und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich für nichts jemals richtig bedankt hatte. Er beschloss, das bald nachzuholen, als die Frau seiner Gedanken auch schon aus der Tür kam. Sie lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte es. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg durch den Park.

Sie schlenderten nebeneinander her und bestaunten die Vielfalt der Blumen und die Formen der Zierbäume. Sie beschlossen, etwas essen zu gehen, denn beide hatten nach der Anstrengung des Mittags einen Bärenhunger. Sie wählten ein kleines Cafe nahe des Parks aus und hatten ein ausgelassenes spätes Mittagessen.

Die ganze Zeit redeten sie über alles, das ihnen so in den Sinn kam, doch beide vermieden die Themen Kerima und Mariella und so verflog der gemeinsame Nachmittag schnell.

Als es Abend wurde, begleitete David Lisa zur Bahn, mit der sie nach Göberitz fahren würde. Als der Zug in den Bahnhof einfuhr, blickte David Lisa ernsthaft an.

„Lisa, danke. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie toll dieser Nachmittag mit dir war. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so viel Spaß hatte und das alles habe ich nur dir zu verdanken. Du bist wirklich ein Engel." Lisas Lächeln wurde etwas heller.

„Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich wollte dir helfen, einfach mal zu entspannen und deine Sorgen zu vergessen. Ich hoffe, das ist mir ein wenig gelungen?" Lisa war sich nicht sicher, dass die Erwähnung seiner Probleme ihm nicht die Laune verderben würde, doch er lächelte weiter.

„Das ist dir 100%ig gelungen. Ich hab nicht einmal an Kerima oder Mariella gedacht." Doch nun verschwand seine gute Laune und auch Lisas Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid…" Wollte sich Lisa entschuldigen, doch David unterbrach sie.

„Lisa, Stopp. Da ist nichts, für das du dich entschuldigen müsstest, im Gegenteil. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich uns die Laune verdorben habe. Ich fühle mich nur so hilflos im Moment und weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Und bei diesem Problem kannst du mir leider auch nicht helfen." David blickte auf den Zug.

„Du solltest einsteigen, er fährt gleich los." Auch Lisa bemerkte das und verabschiedete sich schnell.

„Machs gut, David. Bis morgen." Lisas Lächeln war vorsichtig.

„Bis morgen, Lisa." David erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Komm gut nach Hause." Lisa nickte ihm kurz zu und als sie eingestiegen war, fuhr der Zug auch schon los.


End file.
